The invention relates to an illuminated trap adapted to attract flying insects and immobilize the insect within a trap housing. The trap uses a source of attractant light in combination with a preferred enclosure or housing configuration to increase the capture rate.
A number of flying insect traps using attractant light sources have been proposed in the prior art. However, the prior art traps have utilized a light source which is exposed and therefore directly viewed. The Insect-O-Cutor fly traps made by I-O-C use an exposed bulb with a high voltage electrocuting system. Pickens and Thimijan disclose exposed UV-emitting light sources and electrified grids for trapping and electrocuting flying insects.
Another trap system generally uses frontally or horizontally exposed ultraviolet black lights for attracting insects to the trap. In the trap the insect lands on an electric grid in the rear of the cabinet. The grid provides a low voltage pulse that causes the insect to fly down onto a nontoxic adhesive trapping board. The captured insect can then be disposed of with the removable adhesive sheet. Grothaus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,126, discloses an exposed bulb adhesive trap. Lazzeroni, Sr. et al., U.S. Pat. Design No. 325,954, discloses a generally front-facing, exposed bulb trap. Aiello et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,923, is related to Lazzeroni, Sr. et al., U.S. Design Pat. No. 325,954. The Aiello device uses pulsed electricity to stun insects, coupled with an adhesive trap and an ultraviolet light source. Similarly, Gilbert insect light traps use exposed bulbs and generally front facing entry spaces for fly trapping purposes. Hollingsworth and Hartstack, Jr. disclose data relating to the efficiency of various components of exposed bulb fly traps.
Larkin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,501, and the ARP Venus Flylite(trademark) system disclose the use of an attractant light source. The light source and its housing are hinged on a wall attachment means such that the unit is movable between two positions. In the first position or vertical mode, the light source is parallel to the vertical surface and is placed at an angle of 90xc2x0 to the horizontal surface. In this so-called xe2x80x9cinvisible modelxe2x80x9d, used during business hours, the trap is designed to keep the operational components of the fly trap out of sight. When placed in the second position, the fly trap is in a xe2x80x9cturboxe2x80x9d mode wherein the light source and housing are perpendicular to the vertical surface and horizontal to the floor (or at an angle greater than 90xc2x0 to the vertical surface). This turbo position exposes the light directly to view, which is asserted to increase insect attraction.
White, U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,822, discloses a flying insect unit comprising a rectangular housing enclosing a light source and an adhesive trapping surface. The housing components are either parallel to or perpendicular to the vertical mounting surface. The White unit is designed for entry of the insects through a bottom opening.
In our work modeling light attractant fly traps, we have found that the geometry of these prior art light traps neither displays the attractant light to the maximum advantage, nor exhibits the best design for optimizing entry of the insects. Another difficulty with prior art designs is that they are unattractive and/or too large for mounting in many locations. In most situations, it is undesirable for people to realize that an insect trap is in operation, especially in restaurant settings. However, many of the prior art designs are so, large and unattractive that the presence of the insect trap is noticed. Furthermore, it is often difficult for the user to find a convenient and unobtrusive location for the prior art insect traps, particularly when it is necessary to supply electric power to the trap.
The insect trap of the present invention is designed to address many of the difficulties present with prior insect trapping devices.
The present invention is a trap for insect pests, comprising a source of insect attractant light, and a housing which surrounds the light source except for an opening on one side. A method of utilizing the insect trap is another aspect of the invention. The trap is mounted such that the light source cannot be directly viewed, because the light source does not extend beyond the housing walls. In one configuration, the insect trap is mounted to a vertical, planar surface, such as a wall. In another configuration, the insect trap is mounted to a horizontal, planar surface such as a ceiling, floor or shelf.
The trap""s housing includes a base surface and an angled surface. The angled surface of the wall-mounted trap is preferably less than 90xc2x0, and most preferably about 45xc2x0-75xc2x0, from the bottom base surface.
The insect trap includes an insect immobilization means. In one embodiment, the immobilization means is positioned within the trap""s housing, and the dead insects are captured within the housing. The immobilization surface is preferably a removable adhesive sheet. Alternatively, the immobilization surface may be a pesticide, a mechanical trap, a liquid trap, or an electric grid.
In another embodiment, the insect immobilization means comprises an insecticide which is applied to a surface inside and/or outside the insect trap. The insects are attracted to the treated surface because of the trap""s effective display of attractant light. With the latter embodiment, the insect contacts or ingests the insecticide and dies elsewhere at a later point in time.
We have found that the geometry of the insect trap""s housing can enhance capture rates. That is, an open entry area, and an angled reflective surface, cooperate with the source of attractant light to substantially increase capture rates. The angled walls of the fly trap housing provide an open entryway for the walking or flying entrance of insect pests. Preferably, the angled walls of the insect trap housing, or the housing""s interior reflective surface, falls within the range of 2-88xc2x0 with respect to the base surface of the trap. The walls of the insect trap housing may be either planar or curved.
The insect trap provides direct radiation of light, as well as reflection and diffusion of the attractant light from the light source onto the vertical surface and/or ceiling surface. This produces a light display which effectively and efficiently attracts insects. In the preferred embodiment, the insect trap includes an optional reflection means such as a shiny metallic surface.
Whereas prior art traps have sought to attract insects by direct exposure of the light source, the insect trap of the present invention instead hides the light source from view. With the present invention, the light is directed toward a nearby surface, which creates an illumination area upon the projection surface. This illumination area is aesthetically pleasing, yet effective in attracting and trapping insect pests. We have further found that a color contrast between the vertical surface, and the exterior of the adjacent fly trap""s housing, also serves to increase capture rates.
An advantage of the present invention is its effectiveness in capturing flying insects. Insects are of concern in any setting, but particularly in restaurants, cafeterias, and other settings in which food is present. The insect trap unobtrusively captures insects, without emitting any sound or odor. The enhanced capture rates are experienced even with the smaller-sized preferred embodiments of the insect trap. Although one skilled in the art would suspect that a smaller insect trap and correspondingly smaller entry opening would drastically reduce the capture rates, we have discovered that the capture rates for the smaller sized units are much higher than expected.
Another advantage of the present invention is its aesthetically pleasing design. When mounted upon a wall, the insect trap""s housing and the associated illumination zone create an aesthetically pleasing appearance similar to a decorative wall sconce. When mounted upon the ceiling, the insect trap is essentially out of sight and not noticeable. Indeed, the device does not look like an insect trap, so restaurant patrons and others are not aware of its actual purpose.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is its ease of use. The trap can be readily mounted to a wall, ceiling, or other suitable surface. The trap needs to be checked only occasionally for disposal of insects and replacement of the immobilization means. In one embodiment, the insect trap""s housing is pivotally mounted upon the wall, ceiling, or other support surface. This feature facilitates substitution of the insect immobilization surface, replacement of burned-out light bulbs, and routine maintenance and cleaning of the apparatus.
These features, along with other advantages, will become subsequently apparent, based on the details of construction and operation as more fully described hereinafter, reference being made to the accompanying drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.